Mama, can you hear me?
by KNDfreak
Summary: Ever wonder why numbuh five's mama isn't heard or speak of? Read and you'll find out. 25 oneshot, 35 friendship at the beginning.


_Young abby open her door when she heard yelling._

_"What about our kids?! We can't just leave them!" Her mama yelled._

_"I know, but you are! Geeze, you're causing enough trouble!" Her papa yelled. Abby quietly stopped by the steps to see her mama and papa. Her mama had tears in her eyes while her papa looked angry at her._

_"You can't tell me what to do!" Her mama yelled. Suddenly a loud noise was heard. Abby looked to see a handprint on her mama's face. Tears stinged her eyes._

_"Leave!"  
"No!" Another slap. _

_"I said leave!" Her papa said. Her mama was stunned, but shook it off._

_"Fine! Tell my little abby and cree I said bye!" Then abby heard the door slam._

_"Mama?" She wispered, tears rolling down. She ran to her sister's room._

_"A-abby?" Cree moaned. She looked to see her little sister standing there._

_"W-what's wrong?" She asked._

_"I heard mama and papa yelling. Then mama left." Abby sobbed. Cree gasped as her sister ran towards her, hugging her._

_"Sshhh, it's alright." Cree wispered._

_"C-cree?" Cree looked at her._

_"Is mama comming back?" Cree didn't speak._

Abby open her eyes. She'll never forget that and cree had never answered her. Tears formed as she sniffled.

"Oh mama. Where are you?" She wispered. Then there was a knocked on a door.

"Numbuh five?" It was numbuh three.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Are you alright?" Numbuh three asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Abby lied. Numbuh three open the door.

"Here...I made some cocco. With the big marshmellows." She giggled but stopped when she saw the tears.

"Numbuh five...what's wrong?" She asked. Abby shook her head.

"Nuthing's wrong numbuh three." She said. Numbuh three put the cocco down and stepped out. She bumped into numbuh two.

"Hey numbuh three...what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's numbuh five. She's not feeling well. She's crying." That grabbed his heart. He never wanted his secret crush to cry and somehow...and some way...it felt as if it was his fault.

"Oh okay." Numbuh three left. Numbuh two went in.

"Numbuh five...are you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? I said I was fine." Numbuh five glared at him without meaning to.

"You're lying."

"How?"

"Well, for one, you're not talking in third person." He chuckled. Numbuh five looked away.

"And two...you're crying. You wouldn't be crying unless something hurts really, really badly. You're too tough for that. Tell me what's wrong." Numbuh two said. Numbuh five broke down on his shoulder. Numbuh two blushed and patted her back.

"Ssshh, it's alright." She cried harder. Numbuh two was now worried.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...well, you know how I never wanted to bring my mama up right?" Numbuh five asked. Numbuh two nodded.

"Yeah...you always said she was in New York or something. That, or punch me or numbuh four in the arm." He said.

"Well...I lied. She left me when I was younger." Numbuh five said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I never find out why but it kept haunting me." She said in a whining voice.

"Every time I go to sleep, that...that...dream...that nightmare...it always come back to me." She said. Numbuh two hugged her. She blushed, but it slowly fade away as she closed her eyes.

"You should have said something." Numbuh two said.

"You had me worried." Numbuh five raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Numbuh two blushed.

"Well...it's because..." He sighed. _It's now or never. You always have cree if she doesn't feel the same._

"I...care...about you." He admitted.

"And not in a friendly way." He mumbled. Numbuh five gasped.

"Y-you mean...? You _like_ like me?" She asked. Numbuh two nodded. Numbuh five stood shocked. Numbuh two sighed.

"I knew it...I'm only sorry for telling you and screwing up our-" Suddenly numbuh five kissed. Numbuh two blushed but kissed back. Then they stopped.

"Now...what were you going to say?" Numbuh five asked with a smile.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Numbuh two asked. The smile grew wider.

"Why...numbuh five would be honored." She said. Numbuh two smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, making her blushed.

"Are you okay now?"

"Numbuh five's okay. Let's go find the others." With that, the two new couple walked away.

"Now if only we can get numbuh one and numbuh three-sixty-two together." Numbuh two mumbled.

"Nuh-hu, we still have numbuh three and four to work out." The two laughed.

**End Transmission**

**Must put that in there. Please R&R**


End file.
